La Voie close
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. En mission dans une vieille usine désaffectée, Lockwood et ses associés passent à travers le plancher. De là s'ouvre à eux une route souterraine dont ils ne sont pas prêts de voir la fin. Et aucun retour en arrière n'est possible.
1. Voie sans issue

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "verrou" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer** : Jonathan Stroud est l'auteur de ce fabuleux livre Lockwood et Co (T.1). Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour un temps.

 **La Voie close**

 **1\. Voie sans issue**

Lucy frissonna. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait froid, bien qu'ils soient en plein hiver. Non, elle avait prévu une doudoune en conséquence et mis les chaussures fourrées que Lockwood et George lui avaient offertes pour son anniversaire. C'était tout simplement que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ce soir-là était à glacer le sang.

« Je déteste les endroits abandonnés, » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

La jeune agent finissait le plus lentement possible son en-cas d'avant mission alors que ses associés étaient déjà en train de s'équiper. Mais près d'elle, Lockwood avait dû l'entendre, car il se pencha vers elle pour lui rappeler la raison de leur présence dans cette vieille usine désaffectée depuis une trentaine d'année déjà.

« Cette usine ne sera bientôt plus abandonnée, c'est bien pour ça qu'on nous envoie vérifier que le lieu est sécurisé. »

Lucy rouspéta, fini d'avaler son cookie et replaça convenablement son écharpe après en avoir chassé les miettes. Elle n'était pas pressée du tout de s'éloigner de la lampe-tempête et de l'aire de sécurité qu'ils avaient établi dans l'ancienne loge du gardien.

« Tiens Lucy, prends des fusées au magnésium, continua d'essayer de la motiver Lockwood. George, qu'ont donné les recherches ?

\- Nos clients nous avaient déjà fourni une bonne partie du dossier. C'était une conserverie de maquereaux. Il y a eu plusieurs accidents de travail inexpliqués, mais rien de bien méchant. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un mort. L'usine a fermé après cet évènement.

\- Un seul fantôme à prévoir a priori donc, conclut Lucy soudainement rassurée.

\- Pas nécessairement, argua cependant Lockwood. Ces accidents inexpliqués auraient pu être dû à d'autres Visiteurs. Il y avait autre chose ici avant la conserverie ?

\- Bien vu, déclara George. Il y avait un petit aérodrome avant. Le cœur de la conserverie a été installé dans l'ancien hangar qui abritait les avions. Il a servi pendant la guerre, mais a été bombardé. Apparemment, il n'y aurait eu aucune victime car tout le monde aurait eu le temps d'évacuer. Et pour l'aérodrome en lui-même, à part un atterrissage qui s'est mal passé, il n'y a jamais eu d'accident à déplorer.

\- Donc deux fantômes. Nous sommes trois, on devrait y arriver rapidement. »

Sur cette note plutôt positive, Lucy accrocha à sa ceinture les fusées au magnésium que Lockwood lui avait donnée. Elle avait déjà de la limaille de fer dans une sacoche et sa rapière en argent. Elle s'empara d'une chaîne en argent par acquis de conscience, mais globalement, ils évitèrent de trop se charger. Si la situation l'exigeait, ils pourraient toujours revenir chercher du matériel supplémentaire à leur aire de sécurité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucy et ses associés parcouraient la halle principale de l'ancienne conserverie. Quelques machines avaient été laissées sur place.

« Beurk, c'est dégueu !

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose George, s'amusa Lucy devant l'air écoeuré de son colocataire.

\- Ils n'ont pas laissé que des machines. »

Lucy s'approcha et distingua dans la pénombre de vieilles boîtes de conserve qui n'avaient pas encore été refermées, mais qui avait bien dû être garnies de poisson ou d'autre chose car elles étaient couvertes de moisissures qui avaient bien eu le temps de se développer en trente ans.

« Ne reste pas là George, lui conseilla l'adolescente en se reculant, la main devant la bouche et le nez. On va choper une intoxication à rester ici, et l'humidité n'arrange rien. »

George rejoignit Lucy à reculons juste au moment où celle-ci sentit le parquet craquer sous ses pieds. Un parquet ? Quel parquet ?

« George ! »

Lucy tenta de se rattraper à son collègue, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de traverser le plancher, entraînant malheureusement celui censé la retenir. La chute fut de près de trois mètres et à l'atterrissage, l'adolescente se retrouva écrasée par George dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussure.

« Ca va Lucy ?, s'enquit-il en se dégageant précipitamment.

\- J'ai mal partout, mais ça va, répondit-elle en se relevant, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Je suis trempée. Que faisait ce maudit plancher moisi en plein milieu du hangar ?

\- Il devait reboucher quelque chose, un système d'évacuation si j'en crois l'endroit où on a atterrit.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on est dans les égouts de l'usine ? La même qui laisse pourrir du poisson pendant trente ans à l'air libre ? Là c'est sûr, on va être malades.

\- Je pense que ce n'est que de l'eau de pluie. On devrait appeler Lockwood pour qu'il nous sorte de là, je ne voie aucun moyen de sortir. »

Bien que ce ne soit pas très judicieux de crier dans un endroit potentiellement habité par des Visiteurs, les deux associés donnèrent de la voix et quelques minutes plus tard, Lucy parvint à distinguer la silhouette de Lockwood.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On a voulu tester le toboggan, lui répondit Lucy avec cynisme. On est tombé bien sûr ! On a traversé le plancher.

\- D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être faire atten… »

Trop tard. Les planches de bois déjà fragilisées et à peine soutenues par des poutres tout aussi moisies cédèrent sous Lockwood qui fut réceptionné tant mal qu'involontairement par ses amis.

« Ca va, je n'ai rien, déclara Lucy en recrachant l'eau qu'elle avait gobé par la même occasion.

\- Je crois que je me suis cassé le poignet. »

Lockwood tira une boîte d'allumettes de sa poche et grimaça en en craquant une. Son poignet droit avait effectivement mauvaise mine, n'étant pas exactement placé correctement anatomiquement parlant.

« Comment on va remonter là-haut ?, » demanda Georges, soudain très pragmatique.

Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de remonter, même si George faisait la courte échelle à Lucy. Cette dernière commença à paniquer, ne souhaitant pas vraiment rester coincée dans un trou toute la nuit avec des Visiteurs potentiellement en vadrouille dans le coin. Pour se calmer, elle essaya de se concentrer sur la blessure de Lockwood en tentant la confection d'une attelle avec un morceau de planche et son écharpe.

« Merci Lucy, la remercia-t-il. Pour ce qui est de sortir d'ici, j'ai peut-être une solution, mais ça ne va pas vous plaire.

\- Je n'aime déjà pas du tout ce que tu vas dire, se méfia à juste titre George.

\- Dis toujours, proposa quant à elle Lucy.

\- Il y a une porte juste là. J'ignore où elle peut mener, mais c'est la seule issue si on ne veut pas rester là.

\- Une porte ? »

George s'éloigna dans la direction indiquée par Lockwood et fini effectivement par rencontrer le mur et la porte en question.

« Elle était bien planquée dans l'ombre, t'as de bons yeux Lockwood. Elle est verrouillée. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu de souterrains sur les plans de l'usine ou de l'aérodrome.

\- Si elle est aussi moisie que le reste, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué de la défoncer. Mais Lockwood, s'inquiéta soudainement Lucy. Comment tu as su que la porte était là ?

\- C'est la partie qui ne va pas vous plaire. Elle est entourée d'ectoplasme et il y a même un message : La Voie est close. »


	2. Pétards mouillés

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "poudre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer** : Jonathan Stroud est l'auteur de ce fabuleux livre Lockwood et Co (T.1). Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour un temps.

 **La Voie close**

 **2\. Pétards mouillés**

Lucy garda le silence, contrairement à George.

« Je n'aime définitivement pas ça. Il est absolument hors de question que j'entre là-dedans. Et puis « la voie est close », ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire : il n'y a pas d'issue par là.

\- Ca fait peut-être simplement référence au fait que la porte soit verrouillée.

\- Ce message a été écrit par des Visiteurs, ou par quelqu'un à partir d'ectoplasme de Visiteurs. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est tout sauf une bonne idée.

\- Calme-toi George, intervint pour la première fois Lucy. On ne va pas passer par là. Sortez vos chaînes, on va essayer de faire une sorte de corde avec et de la lancer. La machine de tout à l'heure ne doit pas être bien loin, on devrait avoir assez de longueur pour l'atteindre et réussir à bloquer la chaîne.

\- Faut-il encore avoir la force de lancer si loin une corde de chaînes en argent, opposa George en sortant néanmoins son matériel. J'ai 1 mètre 50 à mettre à disposition.

\- Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer. J'ai la même chaîne avec moi. Avec celle de Lockwood on devrait être bons.

\- Le souci c'est que je n'ai pas pris de chaîne, révéla alors leur associé.

\- Quoi ?, s'estomaqua l'adolescente. Mais comment peux-tu encore négliger de prendre du matériel si important après le fiasco de la maison des Hope ?

\- Vous en aviez déjà prises, je ne pensais pas avoir besoin d'en prendre aussi dans l'immédiat. Et nous avions encore la possibilité de rejoindre l'aire de sécurité et le stock qu'on a embarqué. C'est sûrement à cause du poids de vos chaînes que vous avez traversé le plancher.

\- Ne détourne pas la faute sur nous !, s'indigna George.

\- Pas la peine de se disputer, coupa Lucy en se massant le front. On a à peine trois mètres de chaînes, ça ne va pas suffire. Peut-être que si on rajoute nos écharpes et …

\- Attention, Lucy ! »

Lockwood se jeta sur Lucy juste à temps pour la dévier de la trajectoire du Visiteur. A discuter, ils en avaient oublié de créer un périmètre de sécurité et de penser aux fantômes. Sans le talent de la Vue de Lockwood, Lucy y serait passée. Cette dernière tira d'ailleurs sa rapière de son fourreau pour se défendre contre le Spectre. Lockwood voulu l'imiter mais grimaça de douleur à cause de son poignet cassé et dû prendre la lame de la main gauche.

« C'est le Spectre de l'ouvrier, s'exclama George en s'armant d'une fusée au magnésium. Et vu le froid qu'il fait ici, la source ne doit pas être bien loin.

\- Elle est ici, je viens de marcher sur un os, annonça Lockwood, ce qui arracha une lamentation au Type Deux. Retenez-le pendant que je pose le scellé. »

Lucy chargea mais le Spectre recula, comme s'il ne voulait pas attaquer. Lucy pouvait d'ailleurs l'affirmer, le Visiteur ne leur était pas hostile du tout, elle le Sentait. Il avait dû manquer de la traverser en voulant protéger sa source. Si Lockwood avait marché dessus, elle ne devait pas en avoir été bien loin elle non plus.

« Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, cria George. Eloigne-toi de lui ! »

Elle s'exécuta et George lança son feu grégeois, qui ne s'enflamma pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

\- George ! »

Lucy fendit le Spectre avec sa rapière. Il se dissipa à peine. L'attaque de George l'avait rendu fou de rage et ses pensées pacifistes lui étaient vite passées. Lucy tenta à son tour de lancer une fusée au magnésium, mais se rendit compte en s'en saisissant qu'elle était complètement trempée.

« La poudre ! Les fusées sont foutues ! Lockwood, qu'est-ce qui te prends autant de temps ?

\- Je ne trouve pas tous les morceaux, il y en a partout ! »

Lockwood était en quatre pattes dans l'eau, fouillant le dépôt de vase boueuse à la recherche de l'ensemble du squelette qui s'était disloqué à tout va. Source non maîtrisable dans l'immédiat, fusées hors service, zéro solution de retrait : ils étaient grave dans le pétrin. Lucy déploya sa chaîne comme elle put, tentant d'installer un bouclier, mais avec toute la pagaille, ce n'était pas très efficace. George se défendait comme il le pouvait avec sa rapière, mais le Spectre était puissant. La situation semblait désespérée. S'ils restaient là, ils y passaient. Ils n'avaient plus le choix.

« Lockwood !, appela-t-elle. On prend la porte, défonce-là.

\- Quoi ?, s'exclama George avant de passer à une phalange du contact mortel du fantôme.

\- Ce sera plus simple d'installer une chaîne pour se défendre, » argua Lucy.

Cela fini de convaincre ses compagnons et Lockwood parvint sans difficulté à enfoncer la porte fragilisée par le temps et la forte humidité. Il s'engagea dans le passage, rapidement suivi de George et de Lucy, qui ferma la marche avec sa chaîne qu'elle parvint à mettre en travers du seuil, empêchant le Spectre de l'ouvrier de les poursuivre. Pour autant, le fantôme ne se laissa pas démonter et décida de se mettre à camper devant la porte, planant quelque part au-dessus d'une partie de ses ossements.

« Au moins on sait d'où vient ce plancher merdique, déclara George. Quelqu'un a dû vouloir effacer les preuves du décès de l'ouvrier en planquant son corps à la va-vite. Il faut dire que la conserverie était sous grosse pression à cause des accidents répétés. Mais c'est quand même dingue que le pauvre gaillard soit resté là sans que personne ne récupère son corps.

\- Il y a trente ans, il y avait une grosse paranoïa autour des cadavres, se souvint Lucy. Certains agents psychiques avaient déclaré qu'ils étaient dangereux à manipuler. Ce qu'on sait être faux à présent, tant que le corps est correctement scellé.

\- Merde ! »

Lockwood poussa ses associés pour passer en trombe devant eux et lancer la fusée au magnésium qu'il avait amorcée vers la sortie. Elle explosa et déclencha un éboulement. George se jeta à terre et Lockwood plaqua Lucy contre le mur, faisant pour elle un bouclier de son corps.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?, couina George d'une voix rendue plus aiguë par la panique.

\- Je voulais voir si mes fusées fonctionnaient toujours, s'expliqua-t-il en s'écartant d'une Lucy rouge pivoine. Je n'ai pas été autant mouillé que vous lors de ma chute.

\- On se demande pourquoi, maugréa Lucy en essayant de cacher son trouble d'avoir été soudain si proche de son collègue, ce qui n'était pas dur avec l'obscurité totale dans laquelle ils étaient plongé. C'est à se demander pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui me suis cassée le poignet en vous réceptionnant tous les deux.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout devoir m'aventurer dans ce tunnel avec la moitié de notre matériel, déjà réduit, défectueux.

\- Mais on n'a plus le choix, lui répondit Lockwood. On ne peut pas attendre ici. Avec l'éboulement, ils vont penser qu'on y est passé et ne vont pas nous chercher dans un tunnel qui n'est pas censé exister. Ce passage a dû être fabriqué pour une bonne raison, il doit forcément y avoir une issue. »


	3. Le Bataillon

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "titre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer** : Jonathan Stroud est l'auteur de ce fabuleux livre Lockwood et Co (T.1). Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour un temps.

J'ai considéré « titre » comme « grade » pour ce chapitre, ce qui colle bien aussi.

 **La Voie close**

 **3\. Le Bataillon**

Avant de se mettre en marche, les trois agents firent l'inventaire de leur matériel et trièrent ce qui était encore utilisable de ce qui était bon à jeter. Ainsi, Lockwood redistribua équitablement les fusées au magnésium qu'il lui restait (ils s'accordèrent pour dire qu'ils ne les utiliseraient qu'en dernier recours pour éviter un autre éboulement) et George garda la seule chaîne en argent du groupe. Ils gardèrent tous leurs rapières dégainées, y compris Lockwood qui avait du mal à s'habituer à la tenir de la main gauche.

Ils se mirent en marche en longeant le couloir. Lucy laissait sa main parcourir les murs de pierres brutes pour essayer de ressentir quelque chose, tandis que George et Lockwood gardaient l'œil ouvert. Depuis le message ectoplasmique, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune autre trace du passage d'un fantôme. Ils préféraient avancer ainsi dans le noir complet plutôt que de gaspiller les allumettes de Lockwood et de créer des interférences avec leur Vision.

« Tu sens quelque chose, Lucy ?, s'enquit son ami.

\- A part le froid, rien du tout. Pas encore du moins.

\- En effet, on doit se rapprocher de quelque chose, confirma George. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi et ce n'est pas très rassurant. Je doute qu'on trouve la source du pilote qui s'est écrasé au fin fond d'un tunnel lugubre.

\- On finira bien par le savoir. Je suis quand même étonné, George, que tu n'aies trouvé aucune information sur des souterrains sous l'usine. Ce n'est pas ton habitude de passer à côté de ce genre de chose.

\- Crois-moi, si je ne les ai pas trouvé, c'est que ces documents n'existent pas, se vexa-t-il.

\- Et sinon Lockwood, ça va ton poignet, s'inquiéta Lucy.

\- Je crois bien qu'il a doublé de volume, mais si je ne bouge pas la main la douleur reste supportable. Tiens, il n'y a pas un truc là-bas ?

\- Si tu me dis que c'est couvert d'ectoplasme, je ne vais pas voir ce que c'est, le prévint George.

\- Non, c'est juste une impression. »

Lucy s'avança, gardant toujours la main contre le mur en point de repère et buta du genou contre quelque chose. Elle le tata pour tenter de l'identifier.

« On dirait une caisse. »

Lockwood se décida à craquer une allumette pour observer leur trouvaille de plus près. Ils découvrirent ainsi qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une caisse. Il y avait là entre autres des équipements militaires, des munitions, des coffres vides estampillés « rations de survie » et une sorte de vieux puit à sec. Tout cela semblait dater de plus de cinquante ans, de l'époque de la guerre.

« On doit se trouver dans une sorte d'abri ou de tunnel d'évacuation, en déduisit Lucy.

\- Espérons plutôt un tunnel d'évacuation, décréta George. C'est par là qu'a dû s'enfuir la garnison quand l'aérodrome a été bombardé. Et on n'indique pas ce genre d'issue de secours sur une carte pouvant tomber entre les mains des ennemis. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai trouvé aucune mention de souterrain aux Archives.

\- Venez voir, le chemin est bloqué, » appela Lockwood.

Lucy s'empressa de le rejoindre et constata que le chemin était effectivement bloqué par des gravats.

« La Voie est close, marmonna-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il y a un chemin en passant par le puit ?

\- L'éboulement n'a pas eu l'air très important, rétorqua Lockwood, c'est plus de la terre qu'autre chose. On va pouvoir ouvrir cette voie de ce pas. »

Avec ses associés, George surtout Lockwood étant assez inutile avec son poignet cassé, Lucy commença à déblayer le chemin et ils tombèrent bien vite sur un passage étroit qui avait dû être creusé dans l'autre sens. Décidant de partir en éclaireur, elle parvint avec difficultés à se faufiler sur les quelques mètres les séparant de l'autre portion du tunnel.

« J'y suis !, leur annonça-t-elle. Le tunnel a l'air de se poursuivre.

\- Parfait, à toi George.

\- Ca ne va pas être possible Lockwood. Lucy a réussi à passer, tu y arriveras peut-être aussi avec des efforts, mais le passage est trop étroit pour moi, même si je retire mon ma doudoune. Il faudrait l'élargir d'abord. »

Lucy de son côté, ses associés de l'autre, ils entreprirent d'élargir le passage pour permettre à George de s'y faufiler. Mais l'opération fragilisa la paroi qui fini par s'effondrer sur le passage, coupant l'adolescente de ses amis. Prise de panique, elle tenta de les appeler. La voix étouffée et presque qu'inaudible de Lockwood lui parvint :

« …passage bloqué… passer par le puit…

\- Lockwood ! George ! Ne me laissez pas toute seule !

\- …retrouve plus loin… continues d'avancer…

\- D'accord, je vais chercher des secours ! Je reviendrai vous chercher ! »

Cette fois, Lucy n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle se retrouva toute seule avec pour seule option d'avancer dans le noir, vers l'inconnu et sans allumette.

« On se croirait de plus en plus dans un film d'horreur. Je savais que je ne la sentais pas cette vieille conserverie moisie. »

Ce fut après ce qui devait faire une centaine de mètres à marcher à l'aveuglette, et alors que l'atmosphère se rafraîchissait de plus en plus, que Lucy croisa les premiers Brouillards Gris. Ils avaient beau être inoffensifs, ils semblaient particulièrement nombreux. N'aimant pas particulièrement les traverser, de peur qu'un fantôme plus dangereux ne se cache parmi eux, Lucy préféra les écarter de son chemin avec sa rapière et ils se rangèrent aussitôt bien en rang contre les murs. Le point positif de cette manifestation était qu'elle lui apportait un peu de lumière, mais ça ne pesait pas beaucoup dans la balance face à la montagne d'aspects négatifs. Et que faisaient tous ces Types Un ici ? C'était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Lucy arriva bien vite à une bifurcation. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue, pensant que le chemin mènerait directement à la sortie.

« Un labyrinthe maintenant, de mieux en mieux. »

Les deux passages s'ouvrant à elle étaient trop sombres pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qui s'y trouvait. Cependant, une lueur apparut progressivement, comme si elle se rapprochait, par la droite. Lucy se retrouva ainsi très vite face à un Spectre. Il s'agissait d'un homme en vieille tenue militaire, un colonel si elle devait en croire ses insignes. Mais surtout, Lucy ne le sentait pas du tout. Le Visiteur n'était que fureur contenue, tout juste sur le point d'éclater. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour l'apaiser, et vite, car sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau avec sa rapière, sa limaille de fer et ses deux fusées au magnésium. Elle repensa alors aux Brouillards Gris si disciplinés et fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête, heureuse que ses associés ne soient pas là pour constater à quel point elle était devenue folle.

« Recrue Carlyle, mon colonel !, clama-t-elle en se mettant au garde à vous. A votre service ! »

Contre toute attente, cela fonctionna. Le Spectre s'apaisa, salua Lucy à son tour et reparti vers le chemin de droite en lui faisant signe de le suivre. L'adolescente ne tenta pas le diable en choisissant l'autre direction et suivit à une distance toutefois raisonnable son nouveau commandant. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle marchait, ils avaient croisé de nouveaux Brouillard Gris qui s'étaient écarté du chemin du colonel. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas de forme distincte, Lucy eu la sensation qu'ils se mettaient au garde à vous à leur passage. Elle avait visiblement trouvé le boss de leur troupe.

A ce moment là, Lucy entendit l'explosion caractéristique d'une fusée au magnésium. Le bruit ne semblait pas si éloigné que cela, comme s'il elle avait eu lieu dans un couloir parallèle au sien.

« Lockwood !, » appela-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Le colonel dû l'interpréter comme une alerte contre un ennemi car il plongea aussitôt à travers le mur, laissant Lucy seule et incapable de s'élancer à sa suite.


	4. Le Linceul de la quatrième compagnie

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "rideau" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer** : Jonathan Stroud est l'auteur de ce fabuleux livre Lockwood et Co (T.1). Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour un temps.

 **La Voie close**

 **4\. Le Linceul de la quatrième compagnie  
**

Lucy ne put retenir ses larmes et se mit à pleurer. Elle était seule dans le noir, les Brouillards Gris ayant suivi leur comandant, avec ses mains seules pour la guider le long du mur. Elle était transie de froid à cause des fantômes, de ses vêtements trempés et de la proximité probable d'une Source. Elle tenta de tendre l'oreille le plus possible, mais pour essayer d'entendre ce qui se passait du côté des vivants pour une fois. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus de signe de combat. George et Lockwood avaient dû tomber sur un Visiteur compliqué pour utiliser le feu grégeois dans les souterrains, et avec le colonel et ses troupes, ils avaient dû être submergés.

Non, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à ce désespoir exacerbé par la présence des Visiteurs. Elle devait croire que ses amis allaient bien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas être toute seule, pas encore. Elle ne voulait pas d'un nouveau Moulin de Wythe, elle ne voulait pas que tous ses amis meurent une nouvelle fois. Mais elle était impuissante, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour Lockwood et Georges était d'essayer de trouver la Source de tous ces Visiteurs. L'adolescente reprit donc le chemin que lui avait montré le colonel, tout en essayant de maîtriser ses sanglots.

Lucy parvint ainsi dans une grande salle, où elle y voyait un peu plus clair. Une sorte d'écoutille ouvrait un passage dans le plafond à l'autre bout de la pièce et un rideau de lumière filtrait à travers ce qui devait rester de la trappe de sortie. Entre elle et la sortie se trouvait tout un tas de squelettes.

Ils étaient encore vêtus de leur uniforme. En les observant, Lucy remarqua le même insigne à chaque fois : un oiseau frappé du chiffre romain IV. Il devait s'agir d'une référence à leur compagnie, ou quelque chose du genre. Et ils s'étaient tous retrouvé ici pour une raison inexpliquée. L'agent psychique les contourna pour atteindre l'échelle menant à la sortie et constata que cette dernière était condamnée par une grille bien fermée et une trappe en bois. Elle tenta de donner des coups dans la grille, sans succès. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs salement amochée, comme si plusieurs personnes avaient tenté à plusieurs reprises de la forcer.

La réalité frappa Lucy. Tous ces soldats, c'était ceux de l'ancien aérodrome qui avait été bombardé. Ils avaient certes eu le temps d'emprunter le tunnel d'évacuation, mais contrairement à ce qui avait été dit, ils n'en étaient jamais sortis vivant. La sortie était bloquée et ils étaient restés coincés ici, dans ces tunnels, à mourir à petit feu. Etait-elle condamnée au même sort ?

En redescendant dans la salle, Lucy s'aperçut que les Brouillards Gris étaient revenus et semblaient s'être tous rassemblé près d'elle. Tant de Visiteurs, même faibles, commencèrent à la paralyser de terreur. Il en venait de partout, Lucy s'apercevant à ce moment que plusieurs tunnels partaient de la salle, probablement pour égarer les ennemis qui auraient cherché à infiltrer l'aérodrome par là. Les Sources de tous ces Types Un étaient évidentes et gisaient à ses pieds.

« Bon, je peux au moins faire ça. »

L'adolescente sortit un scellé de sa poche. Elle en avait toujours de plusieurs sortes avec elle, ils lui étaient tout aussi indispensables que sa rapière en argent. Elle avait bien un filet, mais il n'était pas assez grand et Lucy allait devoir regrouper tous ces squelettes pour pouvoir les couvrir avec. Elle se mit donc au travail, mal à l'aise à cause des Brouillards Gris et du fait qu'elle déplaçait et entassait des cadavres vieux de plus de cinquante ans. C'était une première pour elle. Elle aurait aimé que Lockwood et George soient là, ils auraient aisément dédramatisé la situation. Mais elle ignorait ce qu'ils étaient devenus et y penser ne l'aidait pas.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minute à s'activer sans nouvelles du Spectre du colonel, Lucy était parvenue à achever sa besogne. Elle déploya son filet d'argent, sentant que cela agitait les Brouillards Gris, et recouvrit le monticule d'os mélangés pêle-mêle à la façon dont on recouvrait un corps avec un drap. Les Visiteurs se dissipèrent aussitôt. Ca, c'était fait ! C'était déjà un bon point. Elle espérait que le colonel soit dans le tas avec ses hommes lui aussi.

Sur ce dernier point, l'agent psychique fut rapidement détrompée. Un hurlement de rage lui vrilla brusquement les tympans et elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner et de tirer sa rapière que le colonel fondit sur elle. Lucy parvint à distinguer vaguement des mots dans les cris du Spectre, ce qui la glaça d'effroi :

« Tu devais les protéger recrue Carlyle. »


	5. Le Dernier Combat du Colonel

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur les thème "boîte" et « baleine » en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer** : Jonathan Stroud est l'auteur de ce fabuleux livre Lockwood et Co (T.1). Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour un temps.

J'ai regroupé ensemble les deux derniers thèmes de cette 67ème Nuit du Fof pour faire un chapitre un peu plus consistant. Mais je l'ai quand même séparé en deux parties, comme je l'aurait fait si je l'avais coupé en deux chapitres.

 **La Voie close**

 **5\. Le Dernier Combat du Colonel**

Lucy pouvait ressentir le désespoir, la fureur et peut-être même de la honte chez le Spectre du colonel. L'adolescente parvint à le comprendre parfaitement, ayant partagé exactement le même état d'esprit un peu plus tôt. Ce colonel avait perdu ses hommes, n'ayant pas été capable de les faire sortir du tunnel d'évacuation alors qu'il était en charge de veiller sur eux. Et maintenant, il venait de les perdre une deuxième fois, ayant cru pouvoir les confier à la garde d'une nouvelle recrue qui l'avait en réalité dupé. De la même façon qu'Annie Ward avait voulu anéantir son assassin, le colonel avait à présent soif de voir la vie de Lucy Carlyle s'éteindre.

Elle se défendit comme elle put, fendant l'air de sa rapière avec toute son énergie. Mais cela ne suffisait clairement pas. Elle lui jeta une poignée de limaille de fer qui le fit reculer un instant, lui permettant d'en rependre sur le sol autour d'elle pour tenter de se protéger. Mais il était trop puissant. Lucy attrapa une fusée au magnésium. La salle était suffisamment grande, peut-être ne provoquerait-elle aucun éboulement. Elle n'avait pas le choix, sans avoir trouvé la Source du colonel, le feu grégeois était sa dernière carte.

Le Spectre fut efficacement repoussé, mais sa volonté de détruire Lucy était si forte le fit revenir bien vite à la charge. Elle n'allait pas réussir à s'en tirer.

« Eh ! Laisse-là, c'est nous qui avons ce que tu veux ! »

Le colonel se détourna aussitôt et Lucy tomba à genoux. Lockwood et George étaient là, vivants. Ils s'étaient entourés de la chaîne en argent de George et l'autre agent tendait devant lui une boîte en bois très banale. Il la glissa dans une sacoche toute brodée d'argent et le Spectre qui se ruait vers eux disparut instantanément. Lockwood était parvenu à trouver une potentielle Source et l'avait neutralisée dès que le colonel avait confirmé ses soupçons. Encore fallait-il que ce ne soit pas une stratégie du Visiteur de leur faire croire qu'il avait été vaincu pour mieux les attaquer dans le dos. Mais la fureur du colonel avait disparue elle aussi. Pour Lucy, l'affaire était classée.

« Vous, vous êtes vivants, dit-elle à nouveau au bord des larmes, de soulagement cette fois-ci. Je suis tellement heureuse.

\- Oui, on a trouvé au passage cette boîte pleine de plaquettes militaires et plutôt bien défendue par des Brouillards Gris et un Ecorché qui nous a laissé quelques sueurs froides.

\- On pense que l'évacuation de l'aérodrome ne s'est pas si bien passée que cela, poursuivit George. Le colonel s'est attaché à cette boîte qui symbolisait la vie de tous les hommes placés sous son commandement. Probablement qu'il a été le dernier à y passer et avait récupérer toutes les plaquettes.

\- J'étais globalement arrivée à la même conclusion, haleta Lucy, toujours à terre. Je suis tellement contente que vous n'ayez rien.

\- Lucy, ça va ?, s'inquiéta brusquement Lockwood en remarquant qu'il y avait visiblement quelque chose qui clochait.

\- J'ai été touchée. »

o°O°o

Le silence retomba, mais comme s'il pesait dix tonnes. Pour quiconque, être touchée par un Visiteur signifiait devenir bleu, enfler et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Lucy remonta la manche de sa doudoune pour montrer sa main qui avait déjà commencé à changer de couleur. Lockwood se précipita vers elle.

« Ce n'est pas trop tard. Avec une injection d'adrénaline tu vas t'en sortir.

\- On n'aura pas le temps d'aller chercher des secours, se résigna Lucy. Et il faut encore trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. La sortie est barrée par une grille. Ces soldats n'ont pas pu s'échapper. »

C'était les risques du métier. Mais au moins ses amis allaient bien. Lucy serra Lockwood dans ses bras, mais ce dernier la repoussa, ce qui lui brisa le cœur. Ne ovulait-il pas avoir l'occasion de lui dire au revoir.

« On n'a pas besoin d'aller chercher les secours. »

Sur ce, il tira une seringue en métal d'une des sacoches attachées à sa ceinture et injecta son contenu dans la veine du bras de Lucy, grimaçant au passage de forcer sur son poignet cassé. Aussitôt, l'adolescente sentit son cœur commencer à s'emballer et le froid qui avait commencé à paralyser sa main disparaître. L'adrénaline faisait son effet.

« Notre visite chez les Hope ne m'a peut-être pas apprise à garder en permanence une chaîne en argent sur moi, mais j'ai retenu l'utilité de conserver une seringue d'adrénaline résistante aux chocs pour les urgences. Maintenant tu peux me faire un câlin. »

Lucy lui envoya un coup de poing sur l'épaule, ce qui tira un gémissement à Lockwood car elle l'avait frappé sur le bras droit et qu'il l'avait ressenti jusque dans son poignet. Et ensuite elle l'attira dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle fit aussi signe à George qui les rejoint pour un câlin collectif de retrouvailles.

« Tu as mentionné que la sortie était bloquée, non, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Oui, il y a une grille en travers du chemin sous la trappe. Elle a dû être placée là avant le bombardement par des ennemis qui avaient trouvé le passage et ont préféré les laisser mourir lentement ici plutôt que de risquer une riposte au moment de les cueillir à la sortie. On ne peut pas passer par là.

\- Je pense que ces soldats n'avaient pas de feu grégeois, mais nous on peut essayer.

\- Tu aimes bien faire exploser des trucs en fait Lockwood, le taquina George. Il faudrait quelque chose pour diriger l'explosion et éviter de faire s'ébouler le passage. Il me reste toujours mes deux fusées au magnésium.

\- Je n'en ai plus qu'une, » annonça Lucy en la sortant, à l'image de Lockwood qui tendit sa dernière à George.

Ils trouvèrent de quoi fabriquer une sorte d'entonnoir censé juguler l'explosion et y mirent les fusées avec de quoi les amorcer à distance. L'explosion fit sauter la grille, la trappe et la moitié du plafond qui écrasa une bonne partie des squelettes de la Quatrième Compagnie. L'échelle avait été épargnée et les trois associés purent enfin retourner à l'air libre.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur une falaise, le soleil commençant timidement à apparaître à l'horizon et la ville abritant l'ancienne conserverie discernable au loin en direction des terres. Ils regagnèrent l'usine en même temps que leurs clients après quelques heures de marche. Ces derniers furent ravis d'apprendre que les Visiteurs ayant probablement causés tous les accidents de l'usine avaient été maîtrisés. Une ambulance fut appelée pour emmener Lockwood faire soigner son poignet. Lucy irait voir un médecin plus tard pour faire regarder sa main, mais elle était déjà hors de danger grâce à son colocataire. Avec George, elle attendit l'équipe de chez Fittes dépêchée pour sceller les restes de l'ouvrier de l'ancienne conserverie et récupérer les squelettes scellés par Lucy. Les agents de l'illustre agence décidèrent de leur laisser une partie des bénéfices de l'opération, soi-disant en paiement de leur dette pour les agents retrouvés à Combe Carey et parce qu'ils avaient déjà fait la majorité du boulot.

Quelque mois plus tard, les propriétaires de l'usine invitèrent les trois associés à l'inauguration de la nouvelle conserverie. Le bâtiment avait été complètement rénové et les propriétaire avaient même décidé de conserver l'ancien logo : une baleine bleue bondissante. Pendant la cérémonie, George se pencha vers Lucy et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« S'ils ont aussi conservé les standards d'hygiène de l'ancienne compagnie, rappelle-moi d'éviter les boîtes de conserve à la baleine à l'avenir. »


End file.
